


See You

by Suberr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 26x17, 34x15, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, tbc
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 13年的旧文补档。坑了。大纲找不到了。注：互穿。OOC。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager





	See You

**Author's Note:**

> 13年的旧文补档。  
> 坑了。大纲找不到了。
> 
> 注：互穿。OOC。

引子

做了一个漫长的梦。

人类的生存空间被限制在“墙”内，而墙的外面是未经探寻的禁地。梦的感觉相当怪异，深灰色的天空压得我喘不过气来，可能快要下雨了。我趴在城墙的边缘，任由沉闷的风吹过额发。三笠从背后拉扯着我的衣服，让我快点离开。

我不耐烦地让她别多管闲事。然后我转回来，睁大了眼睛。

地平线那边出现了，巨人。

1

15の场合

胸口好闷。想要大口呼吸但是只有源源不断的水涌进来。喉咙泛起腥甜的味道。谁来……

不，我还不能死，巨人还没有被我驱逐出这个世界！

艾伦.耶格尔挣扎着，让自己离开将要淹死的困境。他双手撑着陶瓷边缘，用力从浴缸里坐起来。新鲜的空气顿时拯救了他，同时艾伦逐渐从昏昏沉沉的状态中清醒过来。

“这里是哪？”

艾伦打量着四周，相当吃惊。他确实记得他昏迷前是在和巨人作战，巨木森林特有的湿润和腐败的空气总是让他难以忘怀，这次也……气体快要用完了，而巨人伸出的大手等着捕捉一个无力的士兵。艾伦狠下心，把钩子从固定的树上扯下来，他打算把剩下的气体留着与同伴们汇合时使用，自己则用巨人之姿与这个一般种对抗。艾伦是这样打算的，但事情的发展并不如此。他在半空中失去了身体平衡，直直摔了下去，巨人抓了个空，但他也砸进了湖里。湖出乎意料的深，艾伦踩不到底，他就这么沉了下去。

醒来之后就在这个房间里了。说是房间貌似不够准确，艾伦猜测这是一个洗漱用的浴室之类的，虽然装修风格和好些器具他从未见过。他一边庆幸着巨人没有把他从湖里捞出来吃掉，一边又遗憾错过了一个干掉巨人的机会。他拾起手边的武器，跨出浴缸，带起哗哗的水声。敏锐地听到外面传来开锁的声音，不知道现状的情况下小心为好，抱着这种想法，艾伦轻轻打开浴室的门。

可惜还是迟了一步，套间的主人狠狠推门而入，“死小鬼！你今天又逃掉社团训练了？”艾伦躲闪不及直接撞到了门框上，“痛……”

“而且搞得浴室到处都是水，找死吗？！”

一只脚踩上了艾伦的胸口，他觉得肺部的水分完全被排空了，当然空气也是。艾伦弱弱地喊了一声，“兵长……我不是，故意的QAQ”男人的注意力总算从心痛肮脏的浴室转到了艾伦的脸上。艾伦观察到他的表情有一瞬间的错愕，然后又回复到常见的那种波澜不惊让人觉察不透的状态。就着居高临下的有利地势，男人弯下了腰，那目光像把艾伦从里到外剖开检查内脏一样渗人。

“你不是艾伦。”男人下了结论，“你TM是谁？”

艾伦这才全然清醒了。不好好回答的话，很可能被杀掉。

17の场合

艾伦靠在巨木旁，呆滞地望着被树枝分割得支离破碎的天空。他又湿又冷，肚子也饿了，但是却没有移动的念头。大概快一个小时了吧？自他拼命从湖里游到岸边，然后拖着身子挪动到树下为止。完全不明白发生了什么事，下午的时候，他和教练吵了一架，其实也就是单方面的抗议，那个转学生凭什么把他从投手的位置挤到了右外野去，他很不满。然后就趁大家不注意偷偷溜掉了。想着回家的话，这么早免不了挨一顿训，他就乘地铁去利威尔家了。年上的恋人是个死洁癖，自己满身臭汗肯定是被嫌弃的。艾伦打算趁他还没回来先洗个澡的，然后他在浴室里绊到了什么，滑了一下，摔进了浴缸。撞到了头于是昏过去了，回过神来身体整个就处在水做的牢笼里。

搞笑吧在浴缸里也能溺水？艾伦嘲讽了一下自己，然后胡乱地扒拉一下，像小狗被突然丢进水里所做的那样。他真的笑不出来了。手摸不到边，脚踩不到底，躯干还在一直下沉，氧气已经告急。

先游上去。

浮出水面的时候看到的就是森林，只有在保护区才能看到的无法评估高度的野生树木，而且难以看到边界在哪里。艾伦咳了几声，把喉咙里的水吐出来。他全身发软，只能爬到最近的一棵树旁边坐着。在森林里面，由于有茂密的树荫遮挡，天空比平时暗得更快。他估摸着自己肯定走不出去了，还是保存体力等待救援比较好。

手机放在沙发上了……不，有手机也没用吧，这里完全没有信号啊。

“艾伦？你在这附近吧，听到了回答我一声！”不远处传来少女焦急的呼喊。啊啊，三笠，多么亲切啊。

艾伦还没来得及回应，眼尖的少女就奔到了他身前。

“你没事吧？”三笠露出了温和的微笑，“这段时间外面很危险，还是呆在‘墙’里面比较安全。”

她在说什么？为什么一副不认识我的样子？不过三笠好像年轻了不少……

“我会把你护送回去的。”少女站起来，又四处查看了一番，“对了，你有没有看到一个身高和你差不多的士兵呢？我在找他。”

“艾伦.耶格尔，”看到少女惊讶的神情，艾伦生气地补充道，“我就是，三笠。”

2

15の场合

艾伦是想找个好一点的理由，但当两人之间的距离慢慢缩短的时候，他也不免睁大了金色的瞳孔。那个男人有着和兵长完全相似的面容，就是显得年轻了很多，他穿着艾伦未曾见过的私服，周身的气势固然有，但与兵长并不一致。艾伦有些混乱，他不敢贸然确认男人到底是不是兵长。

利威尔看着脚下发愣的人很是无语，这种“小偷”不太具有威胁，他决定教训一下就放过算了。“啧，我还是等你洗干净了再问话。但是你等下要打扫完浴室才可以滚蛋。”利威尔又踩了他一下，这才离开艾伦的胸口。

“我去拿换洗衣服，毛巾用搭在窗台的那块就好，虽然是抹布但要比你干净多了。”

刻薄、矮子、死洁癖。少年也只敢在心里默默吐槽，很清楚如果不照办下场会有多么悲惨。不过可以了解到的事实就是：他确实莫名其妙地闯入了利威尔的家里。

利威尔的心情很不好，他正在思考翻衣柜这件事的价值所在。果然还是直接丢出去好，不，那就该我自己打扫浴室了。平时不会手下留情的，那个长得很像艾伦的孩子，让他心软了。想起来，几年前艾伦就是这样呆呆的，在他面前话都不会说。回想起往事的利威尔乐了，翻出一套艾伦的衣服，送掉的话也没什么吧，到时候自己再给他买新的好了。

艾伦有些局促地坐在椅子上，第一次穿这种……嗯，剪裁奇怪的衣服，还被兵长用锐利的、审判异端的眼神盯着。他很不习惯。

“说吧，你是谁，来这里有什么目的。”

艾伦深吸了一口气，他猛地站起来，并拢双腿，右手握拳放在心口，“我是艾伦.耶格尔！来自希干希纳区！训练兵团第104期毕业生！现隶属调查兵团利威尔班！我的理想和目标从未改变！我要把巨人全部驱逐出去！”他一口气说完了所有的话，然后像往常一样紧张地等待着利威尔的评价。

“哈，有趣。”男人居然笑了一下，他骨节分明的手指捏上了艾伦的下巴，迫使艾伦低头迎上他的目光，艾伦怀疑再用力一点都可以听到骨头碎裂的声音了。

“你是认真的？真想用这种说辞来糊弄我？”男人似笑非笑道，而他的眼里却全是危险的意味。

在气势上被完全压倒了，艾伦不知不觉就回到那种又惧又怕的状态。

“我……真的……是艾伦……利威尔……桑……”

既然能摸进家里来，看到名牌知道自己的名字也不稀奇。但是，实在是太像了。当年那种明明很弱却强迫别人接受自己的信念的倔强眼神，自己不就是对这双眸子产生了莫大的兴趣么？

少年没有再解释什么，就着这种姿势难受地喘息起来。

利威尔像一只倨傲的豹子在挑剔幼龄的兔子不够丰满不够填饱肚子似的盯着他看。正当艾伦觉得自己要被捏得麻木的时候，下一秒他就被男人抱了个满怀，然后被摸了个遍。

这感觉没错，豹子完成了对晚餐的评估。

利威尔默默放开了少年，一言不发。刚刚做了如此亲密的举动，现在却摆出疏远的态度。艾伦觉得很委屈，他低着头，不时偷偷望向利威尔，迎接的是利威尔越发深沉的目光。

17の场合

少女并非完全不了解艾伦说话的含义。没有多余的表情，而是就着暗淡的日光仔细地打量着艾伦，末了，她遗憾地说，“你只是长得很像他，但你不是艾伦。”艾伦还想说些什么，此刻地表产生了可怕的振动。

是地震么。艾伦想。

只见少女的神色突变，她拉出绳索，背向着艾伦，边跑边喊道，“你就在这里等我，哪都不要去！有什么我们回去再说！”一向冷静的三笠阿克曼此时也不免带上了紧张，艾伦后知后觉地朝她奔跑的方向望去。

他看到了巨人，和梦境中的一模一样。而在这冷饿交织的现实里，他第一次感到了彻头彻尾的恐惧，一丝醒来的机会都没有。这就是现实。艾伦终于知道为什么这个场景如此熟悉。

少女的身形快得看不清，巧妙地在树之间变换着位置，逃避巨人的手掌，最后一次她蹬了一下右边的枝条，借着气体冲力把巨人的后颈切了一块下来。艾伦忍不住要为她鼓掌了。

巨人轰然倒塌的瞬间，三笠并没有放慢速度，就这样直直冲过来，生生把艾伦从地上拉起，然后把他的手臂撘在自己的肩上。

“扶好了，我们先回去，附近说不定还有巨人，很危险。”

艾伦点了点头表示同意，三笠根本没看他，借着绳索的拉力凌空而起。

“三笠，我想我可能是‘穿越’了。”

“……”

少女没有回答，艾伦自嘲：怎么能指望上古人类理解一个二次元的概念呢，何况就连我也没法想象居然会发生这种事。他在犹豫怎么说明才更容易接受。而三笠却“嗯”了一声。

“如果艾伦还在这周围的话，我一定能感觉到。”少女突然开口。

“咦？”

“但是现在完全没有他的气息，”三笠不愧是“艾伦搜索雷达”的存在，她很平静地接受了这个事实，“所以他已经不在这儿了。”

“你就是‘艾伦.耶格尔’。”“你这魂淡，我早就说过了啊！”

少女的脚步慢了下来，他们停在一片灌木附近。三笠作出了难以置信的举动，她冷酷地走到一个尸体面前，让他翻了个身，似乎在查看什么，接着，她面不改色地把那件衣服扒了下来，丢给艾伦。

“艾伦，他的身材和你差不多，军服应该能穿。你把衣服换了吧。”三笠说完背过身。

丢过来的布料还有新鲜的血腥味，艾伦那一瞬间只想把衣服甩到地上，他没吃晚饭，胃里直泛酸水。

“快一点，我们没时间了。”三笠出声催促道。

艾伦不情不愿地把死人的衣服穿上，自己的外套和裤子依次跟尸体交换了。三笠麻利地帮他上了皮带，又把尸体身边散落的武器配备到他身上。

“好了，我们走。”

他们重复着刚才一跃而起的动作，在巨木间穿梭。

“三笠，我不明白……”

“艾伦他，是人类的希望。”三笠淡淡地说道，“你不能这样回去，这样出现在他们面前。你必须是原来的‘艾伦’。”

“但是……估计瞒不了那个矮子，”少女的声音变得忿恨起来，“利威尔今天回来。”

3

15の场合

虽然离奇，但事到如今也只有那种可能性了（用轻小说作为凭证真的科学吗）。眼前的艾伦和原来的艾伦不知道什么原因交换了，而大的那只比小的这只高了一点点（切，真不想承认），所以应该不是灵魂交换，而是两个人完全交换到不同的时空。还是了解详细一点，多获取一些情报，然后找那个怪人韩吉商量一下，看看有没有方法纠正这种“错位”。

利威尔做了一个深呼吸，让自己平静下来，他再度开口，“艾伦……”

此时，门铃急促地尖叫起来。

“啧。”利威尔起身把玄关的门打开，同时避过了暴力少女的球棒攻击。

“艾伦在你这儿吗？”三笠毫不客气地质问道，“死矮子，是你诱骗艾伦，让他逃掉社团训练吧。”应该是个问句却用了肯定的语气。利威尔只想把少女一脚踢到外面去，但成年人的自持力还是占了上风。

他尽量和缓地回复她，“老子刚刚下班回来，哪有空理你们这帮小鬼的棒球游戏啊，肌肉女。”

少女点了点头，没什么表情，直接推开主人往内屋走去。

“啊，三笠。”看到熟人的艾伦惊喜地打招呼，但他看见少女穿着校服时表情一下子又黯淡了。不是早就知道了么，完全不同的世界。

“艾伦，我给你打了十几个电话你都不接，一定是手机没电了。”三笠像陈诉事实那样说着，还善解人意地找好了理由。即使艾伦从来不能理解她，总是粗暴又直接地否认，每次她也还是有所期待。面前的艾伦似乎和原来不一样，他呆呆地充满困惑地看着她，“你说的‘手机’是什么？”

“这小鬼的书包和手机都落在沙发上了，”利威尔指了指某个角落（三笠立刻过去把它们收拾到一起，拿在手上），“三笠，到吃饭时间了吧。”

出门的时候，利威尔出乎意料地没有挽留，而艾伦也不像往常一样黏着死拽着男人不撒手，他背着单肩包，整个人笼罩在失落之中。

“艾伦……”不，就算问了艾伦也不会说的吧，少女这样想着，把话语咽了回去。

“我想回去。”身边的少年突然说。

“艾伦！你终于要和那个矮冬瓜分手了么，回到我们的身边？！”

艾伦又是那副困惑的表情，三笠发觉他们说的不是一件事。她觉得今天的艾伦不是一般的奇怪，她又想起那句意味深长的话来。

那是在玄关穿鞋时，利威尔靠在墙上说的。

“艾伦他，不是以前的艾伦了。”

17の场合

阿明递过来两个面包，现在不是挑剔的时候，艾伦想，他咬了一口，拼命把又干又硬的军粮咽下去。“艾伦，快一点。兵长刚刚回来，点名要见你。我想，肯定是关于你掉队的事。”阿明急切地说。艾伦只漠然“嗯”了一声，他其实并不把这件事太放在心上。早点和那个什么兵长说清楚，然后找办法回去才重要。他又咬了一口面包，嚼碎的淀粉像石粒一样硌得生疼。

打开门的时候，只觉得一阵凉风扫过，艾伦下意识地避开了踹向他肚子的腿，他就地滚到一边。棒球队的训练成果，却不太能赢得调查兵团上司的赞同。

“小鬼，谁允许你躲的？”熟悉的冷冰冰的声音让他愣了一下，就这短短的几秒时间他结实地挨上了第二下攻击。艾伦感觉到五脏六腑都要移位了，他咳了一下，咳出一口血。

和平时无二的场景，艾伦脸朝下被踩在地上，脚的主人是利威尔——人类最强。

“利威尔桑……”刚刚说出第一个词，艾伦就被踢到了墙角。

“艾伦哟，你知道犯了什么错吗？”

“单独行动，恋战不离，”利威尔不紧不慢地走过来，艾伦觉得每一步都像踩在他心脏上。“然后是——在我回来之前还没有归队。”利威尔重重揪起他的头发，艾伦喘着气，注视着那双熟悉又陌生的紫色眼眸，他一字一顿地、咬紧了牙说，“我、不、是、这、个、时、代、的、艾、伦。”

说完他就蹬着墙壁，借力跳起来，挣开了利威尔的桎梏，并且握紧拳头用尽全力挥过去。

不过是高中生的斗殴一样，毫无章法，三下两下就被利威尔制服了。艾伦本以为又会被打，利威尔却出乎意料地放开他，他把艾伦的手掌拉过来，细细地看着。

“你的手上有老茧，但不是立体机动和武器造成的。”利威尔拍了拍身上的灰，说，“小鬼，你是谁？”

利威尔很少道歉，即使是自己的失误也一样。无论哪个时代的利威尔都是相同的吧。艾伦想着，自我安慰道刚才的话就算承认错误了。

“我是来自21世纪的艾伦.耶格尔……”他把自己的学校和兴趣爱好介绍了一遍，正打算说明下午发生的离奇的时空交换的事，却突然被利威尔打断了。

“小鬼，人类在未来把巨人消灭了么？”利威尔问道。

“我不知道，”艾伦摇摇头，“但是我没见过巨人，我们也不需要生活在墙里。”

“是么。”利威尔好像只是单纯地回应，但却露出了一个安心的微笑。

明知道不是一个人，如此相似的微笑却让艾伦的心脏强烈地鼓动起来。

4

15の场合

利威尔家和耶格尔家不在一条地铁线路，所幸相隔的距离真不算太远。没有什么不同，一般都是艾伦抱怨着今天发生的不如意的事情，三笠在旁边沉默地听着，然后偶尔她会开解一下少年，像给小猫顺毛一样。

但今天的艾伦太陌生了，他说的故事自己闻所未闻，就像两个人存在的时空完全没有交集，这太奇怪了。巨人，墙，104期，调查兵团，兵长……什么跟什么啊。也许是昨天训练太累所以做噩梦，或者是那矮子对他太苛刻刺激到他（迟早有一天要干掉那矮子！），休息一下就会好的，和教练吵架也是这个原因吧，其实教练也是说安排让作为投手尝试一段时间……唔虽然很过分但是不可能违抗教练的战术啊。

已经可以看到护城河，再沿着堤岸走一段就到家了。此刻的河面倒映出夕阳浅浅的橘黄色光芒，高架桥上新干线穿梭而过，三笠只随意地瞟了一眼就右转，她发现身边的人没有跟上来。艾伦停在那里，像压抑着什么似的十分渴望地看着河水。然后他突然小跑起来……

“艾伦你要干什么！”三笠冲过来生生拉住了他。

“放开我！”艾伦大喊大叫道，“我不是说过了么！我要回去！”

“我是掉进湖里才来的这个世界！现在重复这个过程一定能回去！”

“你不懂吗？巨人吃掉了妈妈，我……我好不容易才变强大起来，我要把它们全部驱逐出去！”永远无法忘记那一天，下定决心的那一天。

……

什么啊。“伯母不是好好地在家吗？她吩咐我早点把你带回去，饭菜都凉了。”三笠一把拉起艾伦的手，一向面无表情的脸上也出现了一丝生气的波动。艾伦看来是完全怔住了，像个牵线木偶一样跟着她走。他的脑海里不停循环重现的是那一天的残酷和血腥，超大型巨人毁掉了墙，转过拐角之后温暖的家已变成一片废墟，妈妈被埋在房梁下面，弱小的我和三笠怎么也抬不起石块，我们逃走了，我亲眼看到妈妈被巨人刨出来……我……

“到了。”三笠波澜不惊地说，这让艾伦回过神。三笠拿出钥匙插入了锁孔，钥匙转两圈之后咔嗒一声。

啊啊，是呢，既然这个世界有利威尔的话，我也该期待一下。

门的后面是微笑着的用围裙擦手的妈妈。

“我刚想给你们开门来着，都饿坏了吧？”

艾伦顿时泣不成声。

17の场合

利威尔离开了办公室，不一会儿进来的是有点脱线的韩吉，也穿着一样的军队制服。他一见到艾伦就尖叫起来，“利威尔！你看你对我的实验体做了什么啊！”

诶，什么叫“实验体”？艾伦满脸黑线。

“真是的，叫我拿医药箱来就是因为这个啊，”韩吉嘟嘟囔囔，艾伦身上大多是人为造成的淤青，也有一些细小的伤口但都止血了。

“喂，艾伦，你的创口愈合的速度变慢了啊！”韩吉皱起眉头。

“小声点，死眼镜。”利威尔不知何时又折返回来，他关上了门，而后走近那两个人，“这个艾伦，不是我们调查兵团的那个艾伦。”

“咦？！！！”

可怜的韩吉被削了。

“所以说，还是要对外封锁这个信息？”死而复生的韩吉问。

“嗯，三笠阿克曼的判断是正确的，现在最重要的是给贵族和教团以信心，让他们继续支持调查兵团的行动。这件事太过离奇，一时半会对外解释不清楚。而且，普通民众也需要一个希望，调查兵团内部也一样。利威尔，你怎么看？”

“我没意见，你下判断就好。”兵长无可置否。

夹在开会三人组里的艾伦耶格尔不知所措，他听的一头雾水，聚集起来的三个人好像终于结束了讨论，纷纷向他走来。

“抱歉了艾伦，你今晚还是要睡地下室。不过这只是一个小惩罚而已，过几天就会让你睡回原来的房间的！”韩吉遗憾地解释道，同时摸了摸艾伦的头，然后和埃尔文一起走掉了。

利威尔站在墙边，显然是在等他。艾伦有点惧怕地走近男人，利威尔做出一个“跟着我”的手势就迈出步子。

艾伦拼命记着营地各部分的位置，而利威尔话也不多，两人之间的沉默并不难堪，倒像是惯有的默契一样。一路上不见几个士兵，利威尔很自然地领他走到最右边楼梯的地方，螺旋式的石阶通向的就是艾伦今晚的住处，墙壁间有一个个陷进去的一尺见方的小槽，装饰以带有玻璃罩的煤油灯。虽然光亮，但掩盖不住地下潮湿和阴冷的感觉。

这里只剩下他和利威尔两个人了。

谨慎的利威尔终于开口，“小鬼，今晚好好睡吧，明天开始我要给你特训。这个世界没人能救你，你要学的东西有很多，收起你那天真的蠢样吧！”

这样说不定是最好的，回去也并非马上可以办到。艾伦想着，既然如此，和利威尔在一起训练也很好。

煤油灯鹅黄色的光芒在利威尔身上投下了模糊的影子，艾伦心中一动，他特别想抱抱利威尔。就这么贸然提出申请，然后被利威尔一脸嫌恶地驳回。

深知男人洁癖属性的艾伦也没有特别失望：刚刚得知只有白天才能在地上洗澡。他决定等明天再把自己整理一下。确实很累，一沾床几乎就能睡死。

最后的意识，是利威尔熄了灯。他说，“小鬼，努力活着回去。”然后脚步声渐行渐远。

5

15の场合

聒噪的蝉鸣。只要一动就会汗流如注的温度。

城市的街面都腾腾地向上冒气，仿佛烧烤铁板一样把人置在上面煎熟了。夏休里只有乡下才能觅得一丝清凉。这也就是利威尔出现在老家的原因。他在粗壮的树杈处坐着，由于太过舒适而靠着树干睡着了。然后察觉到有一阵小小的晃动。

他睁开眼向下看，8岁男童只有小小一团的形状，去年认识的小P孩正努力把他摇下来。“哼。”不爽午睡被打断，心里升起了捉弄他的恶意。利威尔任凭小鬼在树下大喊大叫，自己闭起眼睛摆出一副“我要继续睡了”的样子。渐渐地，树下的声音小了，直到完全消失，周围重新恢复林间特有的静谧。

回去了吧，利威尔向下张望，果然男童已经不在。切，利威尔又平白感到无聊起来。再一个人呆在树上也很无趣，利威尔这样想着，就翻身下了树。他落地时还没站稳，突然觉察到旁边的灌木的叶子发出不正常的抖动，他的嘴角弯起一个浅浅的弧度。他被冲出来的艾伦扑到了，不过从另一个角度来说，是利威尔稳稳地接住了莽撞冲过来的艾伦。

艾伦趴在他身上漾出了得意的笑。

片刻之后，艾伦小声地说，“今天三笠去帮助家里农活了，阿尔敏又感冒了，只剩我一个人，好无聊。”想必他是以为打扰了自己而让我生气了。

利威尔摸摸他的头，用眼神示意自己没有发火。

“呐，那今天哥哥要去做什么？”艾伦爬起来兴奋不已。

“哥哥带你去捉小鱼。”

艾伦像往常一样跟着他走，走在前面的利威尔刻意放慢了脚步。山间交叉的小径很多，一不留神就会迷路。他不怎么说话，一路上只有艾伦唱着跑调的儿歌的声音。

已经可以听到汩汩的溪流声了，利威尔才发现身后安静得可怕。他一回头，这次是真的没有艾伦的影子。

利威尔满头大汗地惊醒过来，半夜2点，电脑已经是锁屏的睡眠状态。回忆和虚幻交织的梦境总让人猝不及防地难受，他有些烦躁地揉着额头，试图让自己清醒一点，今天截稿的摄影图片直接压缩就E-mail给编辑了，有不少还是没处理过的初版，MSN上埃尔文一个劲地戳他。

“利威尔，照片质量不行啊。”

“怎么了，心情不好？和小朋友吵架了。”

“……”

诸如此类的一大堆句子。

因为自己一句话也没回，那边已经变成离线的黑白头像。无论如何，工作还是要做的，利威尔认命地去泡了杯咖啡。他能够推测出那边的环境很恶劣，但是他无能为力，他帮不到艾伦。

明天去找那个眼镜女吧，利威尔忿忿地想。

17の场合

艾伦犹豫了会儿，还是圈上了利威尔的腰。虽然此举换来兵长狠狠地一瞪（然后他“哼”的一声把脸转回去），但是按照这种骑行的速度，艾伦毫无疑问下一秒就会被震落。

他不会骑马不是很正常么。

今天是艾伦来到这个世界真正意义上的第二天，多亏了他超强的恢复力，早上起床的时候他已经能像原来一样活蹦乱跳了。嗯，利威尔也是手下留情了吧，艾伦注视着自由之翼的标志默默地想。在社团训练的时候，挨打简直是家常便饭。

不知道现在那个孩子过得如何。

“下马。”

一个急停，利威尔先行一步落到地上。艾伦也有样学样地下去了，面前出现的，是一个上了锁的小门，除此之外只有高约3米的封闭的石墙。

“这里是调查兵团秘密训练的地方。”利威尔很简短地做了说明，两人进了小门后，他重新把门从里面锁上，然后把马栓好。开阔的庭院里面摆放着各式各样的器材，大部分都和他所处的时代构造差不多，但也有一部分造型怪异到极点的装置。

本以为会开始什么特训，利威尔却只是让他做了很简单的攀爬、跳跃、冲刺跑、折返跑之类的。最后是绕着墙壁跑50圈。

一周少说也有2000米，艾伦硬着头皮上，最后半圈真是咬牙含泪撑下来的，他一个踉跄差点跪在利威尔面前。

“哦艾伦。”利威尔扶住了他。

“耐力、爆发力都很完美，臂力优秀，跑步速度中等，转弯时身体很灵活。”利威尔在他耳边轻轻说，“小鬼，你的身体素质不错。”

尽管知道面前的人并不是他的利威尔，艾伦还是为这样的认同而欢呼雀跃。

“利威尔桑，知道吗？我可是我们学校棒球队的王牌投手。”艾伦第一次露出了孩子气的一面，既炫耀又邀功似的叽叽喳喳起来。他向利威尔比划了一下投球和击球的动作，立刻被利威尔拽着衣领无情地打断了。

“想休息还早着呢，小鬼，你今天TM必须把骑马给我学会了。”

6

15の场合

韩吉只答应帮他查询这方面的资料，看那一脸好奇心旺盛的样子就知道不怎么靠谱。而且韩吉的业余爱好是探索神秘事件，本职还是个心理医生，总觉得指望不上。

末了韩吉说，“你把那孩子带来让我检查下有没有心理疾病，很可能是突然发作的精神分裂症。”

屁。骗钱就找那些都市白领精英男退休官员去吧。

利威尔伸手想摸烟盒，摸到干瘪的口袋才想起已经戒烟很久。

他很久都没体会到这种唇舌空虚的感觉，也不会这样在华灯初上时漫无目的地走在街头。利威尔的生活总是如此：艾伦不过来的时候拼命地工作，等到艾伦过来的时候才能挤出时间听少年瞎扯。

通常是靠在门框上，看系着围裙的艾伦很认真地切土豆丝和青椒，看他小心地对汤勺吹气然后舔舔尝味道。利威尔几次告诫过他做菜时不许说话，以免口水溅进锅里。艾伦也就收起了那股聊天的心思，而且也逐渐习惯了利威尔站在身后注视他。

“只是担心你把意大利进口橱柜弄坏罢了。”

“诶！”少年鼓起包子脸，“抱歉会让你失望的！”然后就这么顺利成章跟霸占投手丘一样霸占了厨房。

习惯总不是好事。尤其是习惯某个人的存在而分开以后连自己的软弱都不能忍受了。

手机响得及时，而且是专属铃声。

“喂喂，矮子，艾伦在你那里吗？他今天没带手机就出门了，但是也没来上课。下午的社团也没……”

死小鬼，尽给老子添事！

找遍了耶格尔家辐射圈的所有角落，都没有；然后又顺着河道询问路人和商贩，总算打听到了可能的消息。

今早上有一个高中生年纪的男孩子从堤岸上跳下去了。

脸色好差看来是一心寻死。

然后有个路过的上班族救了他，但是那孩子怎么问都不说话。

好可怜啊因为是哑巴所以被家里人虐待了么。

我们把他送到X警察局去了……

被问了一大堆问题，又填了几个表格以后，利威尔才被允许带着少年离开警局。像原来一样，他走在前面。

大概能猜到少年的心理，所以利威尔没有问一句话。吸鼻子的声音响个不停，直到进门前为止。

“艾伦，你换完衣服就赶紧给我回家去。”

“你妈妈和三笠都很担心你。”利威尔少见地没有说重话。

艾伦站在一旁，仅仅是站着，利威尔拉开衣柜翻衣服以及将其递给谁都跟他无关。男人倒是满不在乎地抛在地上，站起来就要走出房间。

“我会再跳的，”艾伦突然说，“就在回去的时候。”

“随便你，夜晚的成功率一般都很高。”利威尔淡淡地说，“干脆点，别给我添麻烦了。”

他以为幼犬会嚎哭着扑过来，少年反而用尽力气克制地说，“抱、歉，你、会、失、望、的。”

哦，还是那么倔。

17の场合

艾伦被他的青梅竹马保护在角落的桌子边，利威尔还有别的事要办，就让新兵自己回来。所幸他今天还算努力，把骑马的技术掌握得差不多，慢慢走着也能回到营地。

阿尔敏已从三笠那里得知真相，忍不住为朋友担心，“今天的特训怎么样啊？”

艾伦边吃饭边努力回想，到底和自己的原来的生活没什么区别，除了骑马确实很难以外，那些体能训练他在社团的时候也是天天要做的。而且，“利威尔兵长很温柔呢。”

“诶？！”另外两人都惊讶地大张着嘴。

“嘛，确实……”

比较温柔。

那种被冷酷地注视着做投球练习、半天下来一句夸奖也没有的生活还更悲惨一点。在利威尔的眼里看来，自己不过就是个初学者吧。无论是姿势力度还是准度都没有值得称赞的地方，相对于X高中百年一遇的天才投手利威尔来说。当然，也是自己恣意侵占男人的休息时间的错。

“对了，阿尔敏，能帮我个忙么？我想要份地形图。”艾伦补充道，“包括这个城镇周边的森林啊河流的记录，那样的。”

三笠露出了担忧的神色。

“别担心，我不会一个人偷偷去。”艾伦安抚她。

终归要回去的，再不抓紧时间的话，选拔赛就要开始了。

大厅里的嗡嗡声忽然停止，众人的目光都聚焦在推开的大门处，是埃尔文团长一行人。为首的男人神色焦虑，身后的兵长则一脸不屑，他旁边的韩吉却是两眼放光。

“各位，下次的墙外调查定在一周后，请大家做好准备。”

只是一个很匆忙的通知而已，具体事项好像要等到明早集合的时候再说明。三人组又像刚来时一样匆匆离开。

“这样真的好么？我当然是很高兴啦，说不定又能抓到巨人标本~”韩吉夸张地说，她的兴奋和担心都是实实在在的，“但是艾伦酱什么都不懂诶~”

“没办法，那边逼得很紧，不装装样子，下次的预算就要减少1/3了。”埃尔文揉着额头。

“……”两人同时望向利威尔。

“……切，我可不能保证那小鬼能在几天以内就学会使用立体机动。他的身子骨是不错，但一切都要看他自己。”

利威尔大步甩掉后面两人，他在不安，尽管一点也不想承认。如果是调查兵团的艾伦，自然没有什么好担心的，再不济也能变身巨人，受了多重的伤，下一秒也能活蹦乱跳；但是……

他不希望利威尔班只剩下一个人。

TBC-


End file.
